


Soft

by panna_acida



Series: WinterIron Drabble [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: “You know? You need to stop doing that” groaned Tony, trying to free himself from the steel hold of his boyfriend. “Do what?” asked James from his comfy position, with his head cushioned on the round butt under him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> no beta, and short short short

“You know? You need to stop doing that.” groaned Tony, trying to free himself from the steel hold of his boyfriend. 

 

“Do what?” asked James from his comfy position, with his head cushioned on the round butt under him.

 

“Use my ass like a damn pillow” huffed Tony in surrender, before falling face first on the armrest under him. “There are more comfy and fluff pillow and… OUCH, what the hell was that for?” ended turning around, just to stare at a satisfied smirk and shining eyes staring back.

 

“You talk too much” stated Bucky before going to leave little kiss on the offended area.

 

“And because i talk too much you bite me... are you nuts?” asked Tony arching an eyebrow at the other, not understanding what James was talking about.

 

“No, i just love you” stated James like nothing, just smiling at the other. Starting to slide up and going like that to plaster himself completely on the other man body, and starting to grind his erection on Tony soft ass, eliciting a groan at the action.

 

“Oh god…” breathed out Tony flopping down again with his head.

 

“Nah” mumbled Bucky, continuing his little movement “it’s just me, i’m no god.” Ended going to start to bit lightly, between a chuckle and another, Tony neck leaving a wet and hot trail behind him.

 

“I hate you” puffed out Tony, between a deep breath and another.

  
“I know, because i love you too”. Ended his little chat James, grinning and raising from on top of Tony just to scoop the other bridal style, much to the man protest and laugh before moving toward their shared room, and continuing their little activity in peace and out of the others eyes.


End file.
